


first kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Heaven, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>“You have been avoiding me, Gabriel.” Not a question – never a question, for Lucifer knew his brother better than Gabriel knew himself. </sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For: [ Schwarzweis](http://schwarzweis.tumblr.com) who has been pulling me back into this ship.
> 
> Crossposted from my [tumblr](http://sidekickbucky.co.vu).

      _**I**_ n the beginning, kisses were just simple.

      They were sign of love and affection, of kindness and adoration. The archangels shared them many times, always during the times where they were together, where they laughed. Michael always left them on the foreheads of his younger brothers – Raphael on the cheeks and Lucifer, the lips. But Gabriel never knew where to kiss, always afraid to copy his brothers, afraid that it wouldn't mean as much to them if he placed the kisses where his brothers did. So he often refrained.

Michael never asked, Raphael never noticed. But Lucifer did – of course, he would. He was Gabriel's favourite brother, the elder middle child with wings of gold and eyes like azurite. He had his own childishness, wicked tricks he would play on Michael that often ended up with storms brewing and the archangel trying to find the safest place in the universe to hide. And often times, he took Gabriel along with him, taught him how to fly, how to twist reality until it gave him what he wanted. And even at a young age, when the universe was still young, Gabriel had the largest sweet tooth any of the angels had seen, and Lucifer was himself a glutton, always wanting to find new things, often indulged in these sweets.

Which is how Gabriel had been bribed out of the tree – the smell of sweets wafting up, unsure of the origin, unsure of what it could be, intriguing the youngest until he was carried towards it. Straight into Lucifer's open arms, hazel orbs finding brilliant blue ones.

“You have been avoiding me, Gabriel.” Not a question – never a question, for Lucifer knew his brother better than Gabriel knew himself. For the elder could feel the nervous palpitations of Gabriel's heart, the way his grace snaked away, afraid to be touched, afraid of the the touch that would send the younger into a truth spell. “Have I upset you in some way?”

“No!” Too quickly an answer and the blond's eyebrows rose. Greedily, Gabriel reached for the sweets – they smelled of cacao beans – but they were soon gone, warped from reality and soon, a whine fell from pouting lips. “Why would you do that?”

“Because you will not tell me the truth and I will not share my sweets with you until you do.”

Withholding sweets was, unfortunately, the smartest thing that Lucifer had learned since his brother had been given the breath of life. Gabriel was always desperate, and none, but his brother, knew of his favourites, or his desire to try as many as he could.

“You haven't, Luce, promise.”

A promise – sealed only for the fact that Gabriel relented his grace's defences – and Lucifer's head was tilting, as if he was trying to figure out the archangel was avoiding their songs and the calls of his brothers.

“Was it Michael then? Did he say something cruel to you?” A shake of the younger's head and the elder brushed his hands through the soft locks, watching the tension melt from his brother's face. “Then what is it?”

And then there was Lucifer's kiss, gentle and loving, warmth against his lips until their foreheads were touching and there was no more personal space between them.

“It's that.”

Pouting, Gabriel tried to pull away but found that Lucifer's hands had settled upon his shoulders, keeping him grounded, keeping him still.

“The kiss? My kisses had never bothered you previously.” A short distance was placed between them, Lucifer afraid that he had upset his brother. Which, of course, was the one thing he feared he would do and the one thing Gabriel knew he could never do.

“It's not _you._ It's me.” A pause. “I think I like that. That's kind of catchy.”

A short chuckle from the elder, before he fell back into the seriousness of their conversation, wondering if, by some reason, Gabriel had found that he was afraid of his brothers.

“What do you mean by 'it's me?' There's nothing wrong with your kisses, Gabe --”

“Except that I don't know where to kiss.”

Slightly taken aback by the bluntness of the younger, Lucifer frowned, trying to understand, to decode, what Gabriel had said.

“You kiss on the lips, and Raphael kisses the cheeks. And then Michael kisses foreheads. But where am I supposed to kiss? You all took all the best places!” Another short laugh, this time, it came easier, kinder, and Lucifer's hands were coming up to cup his face.

“Who do you want to kiss? I _can_ help you, little brother.”

Butterflies burst forth from their cocoons in Gabriel's belly and he forgot what to say. He hadn't thought of that – who he wanted to kiss. He knew his brothers all kissed, but Lucifer was almost cautious with who he kissed more often. Raphael often was kissed by their other siblings and Michael – very rarely did he receive a kiss from Lucifer. Michael and Gabriel, however, it seemed were where his affections truly stayed – more with Gabriel, he did notice, for he could never count how many times Lucifer would kiss him in a day. But Gabriel, he didn't know. He only ever thought of Lucifer, and of being able to kiss his brother in a way that it came across that he _did_ truly love his brother.

Tentatively, as if he were afraid of Lucifer's reaction, the youngest whispered, “You.” And after a moment, he quickly added, “Just you.”

Silence swallowed the two of them whole after that, and it seemed as if the air around them had changed, as if their entire foundation had become something foreign, something lost in the aeons of yesterday. It dragged on, pulling Gabriel down in his embarrassment until Lucifer opened his mouth to speak.

“Then you can kiss wherever you want. It doesn’t really matter to me where.”

It was permission, Gabriel realised. Permission to kiss him back, and to kiss him wherever Gabriel wanted. He could kiss each of Lucifer's fingers, up his wrist, down his neck, across his collarbones. Which, would come later, he forced himself to think, watching as the hands on his shoulders slipped down to his waist and pulled him closer. And even though they were young, for some cruel reason, God had made Lucifer the taller one.

Fingers found the blond's short hair and pulled him down into a kiss – hard, and needy. Gabriel's first initiated kiss, the first time he kissed Lucifer back, the first time that a kiss was something more, something not so simple.

The hands around Gabriel's waist tightened, and still, they pulled each other closer, graces twisting and writhing, trying to merge, to become one. Chest to chest, grace to grace, the closest they could get themselves to each other and yet it wasn't enough. But Gabriel, despite having no need to breathe, found it hard to think with his brother's lips on his. Found himself unsure of what to do, so uncharacteristically self-conscious about himself that he pulled away, if only to bury his face in Lucifer's chest.

“I don't know what to do. I don't know how to kiss.” Came the muffled admission from Gabriel, yet a laugh came from Lucifer.

“We'll practice.”


End file.
